


Злодейский покер

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини G — PG-13 (2019) [18]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Not Too Bright, And They Read Amy Vanderbilt, Civil War Team Iron Man, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Loki Thinks Team Cap Are Unqualified Villains, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other Villains May Appear Later, Poker Is Serious Business, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), The Villain Association Agrees, Villains Appreciate Good Booze and Food, Villains Are Extremely Polite Unless You Cross Them, Villains Start The Protect Tony Stark Squad, You Have Been Warned, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Не мешайте Тони Старку играть в покер с разными приятными людьми. Что еще важнее, не мешайте разным приятным людям играть в покер с Тони Старком.





	Злодейский покер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tony Stark is Not a Supervillain (But his Poker Group All Are)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572177) by [DaughteroftheSilverMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughteroftheSilverMoon/pseuds/DaughteroftheSilverMoon). 



> Tим-Тони!  
> Переводчик тоже не знает, как змея умудряется вязать крючком, но это Марвел, а значит все возможно.

Локи как раз пришел стрит-флэш, когда появился Тони Старк и уселся рядом как ни в чем не бывало. 

— Минимальная ставка?

На мгновение разговор замер, но затем члены Ассоциации Злодеев вспомнили золотое правило «Делай вид, что все идет по плану, пока тебе это выгодно», и Дум миролюбиво ответил: «Десять тысяч». В конце концов, Старк не вламывался через стену и не читал раздражающих пафосных речей. Почему бы и не отобрать у него деньги цивилизованным путем?

Старк выложил на стол пачку наличных, и Магнето раздал карты. Разговор возобновился, но теперь его сопровождали быстрые косые взгляды. Мордо прошелся по комнате и как бы невзначай остановился за спиной Старка.

— Сегодня вечер скотча. Рискну предположить, что вы предпочитаете односолодовый.

— Да, пожалуйста, — согласился Тони.

Мордо направился к бару, а Локи вытащил телефон.

— Смотрите, что Слейпнир вчера сделал! 

По комнате пронесся стон протеста, но его это не остановило.

— И я все запечатлел!

— Позволь-ка.

Старк протянул руку, и Локи немедленно вручил телефон ему. Старк улыбнулся, разглядывая фото Слейпнира с ведром на голове. Локи буквально сиял, но тут вернулся Мордо с бокалом виски, стаканом воды и блюдом сыра бри и крекеров. Старк вежливо поблагодарил его, принимая угощение.

— Отлично. Гленморанж Прайд, если не ошибаюсь?

— Именно. Великолепный год.

— Я говорил и буду говорить, что жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы пить дешевый скотч, — вмешался Килгрейв, тасуя карты.

— Если только речь не о коктейлях, — кивнул Старк. — Только варвар будет мешать хороший односолодовый виски с лимонным соком. Впрочем, я традиционалист и считаю, что в хорошем виски лишний даже лед. 

Красный Череп задумчиво кивнул.

— Все верно. Купажированный виски подходит для коктейлей куда лучше.

Дум вздохнул, меняя тему:

— Рид Ричардс…

— Ну нет! — возмутилась Мадам Маска, а вот Старк был полностью согласен:

— Если бы его компетенция равнялась его эго, он бы раздражал куда меньше. Но на прошлой неделе он открыл портал над Нью-Йорком, и нам пришлось решать проблему за него.

— Именно! — воскликнул Дум. — У этого человека нет ни малейшего намека на здравый смысл! С другой стороны, если вспомнить, каким дурацким способом он обрёл способности, это даже не удивляет.

Дум и Старк улыбнулись друг другу, и игра продолжилась. Старк в основном разговаривал с Думом, но так же еще раз с удовольствием взглянул на фотографии детей Локи. Так или иначе, вечер был очень приятным, и когда Старк ушел, унося с собой тридцать тысяч, он пообещал вернуться через пару недель.

* * *

В следующий раз (это был коктейльный вечер) Старк пришел с бутылкой в руках.

— Маллакан, Особый Запас, — восхитился Мордо. Старк уже садился за стол.

— Я подумал, что будет неплохо отблагодарить вас за гостеприимство.

— Это чудесный дар, — радостно согласился Дум. — Что будешь пить? Мэйми Тэйлор сегодня особенно хороши.

— Звучит неплохо — последние недели было как раз чертовски жарко.

Покерная ночь шла своим чередом. Старк беседовал с Думом о модификациях принудительного воздушного отопления, что могло пригодиться в Латверии, и с Килгрейвом об итальянской кухне. Выяснилось, что оба предпочитают сами делать лапшу для пасты...

* * *

Только на следующую встречу (Мексиканскую, что означало пина-коладу, и Старк принес фахитас) был поднят животрепещущий вопрос. Красным Черепом, игнорировавшим взгляды всех остальных злодеев и хихиканье Локи.

— Почему я здесь… — протянул Старк. — Опустим экзистенциальные шутки, которых не счесть, иначе мы тут заночуем. Если честно, всю мою жизнь ко мне относились как к злодею из-за страшного преступления: легального изготовления и продажи оружия. Половина всего мира ожидает, что в любую минуту я могу превратиться в злодея, и даже моя собственная команда бросила меня, чтобы последовать за Роджерсом в изгнание. Правильным вопросом будет: а почему я не должен здесь быть?

Локи натурально подавился. Вопрос был неловкий и деликатный. Комната погрузилась в молчание, злодеи яростно переглядывались.

— Доктор Старк, — мягко произнес Дум наконец, — вы не злодей. Вы настолько не злодей, насколько это вообще возможно. Несмотря на многочисленные травмы и предательства, несмотря на критику в ответ на ваши правильные поступки; несмотря на то, что ваш так называемый друг помог бежать убийце ваших родителей, при этом едва не убив вас самого, вы все равно каждый день встаете, выходите на улицу и спасаете людей от последствий их собственной и чужой глупости. В действительности вы самый настоящий герой.

Судя по взглядам и шепоткам, злодеи были яростно согласны. Старк выглядел оглушенным. 

— О. Ну… Я… Спасибо.

— И так как это собрание проводится Ассоциацией Злодеев, — бодро продолжил Дум, — единодушно было принято решение официально предоставить вам приглашение на покер, до тех пор, пока вы не пытаетесь арестовать кого-то, находясь здесь. В другое время перемирие недействительно, но пока мы здесь, мы цивилизованные люди — и нелюди, — наслаждающиеся цивилизованным отдыхом. 

Он умолк, кивнув Мистик. Та, презрев фруктовые коктейли, пила Макаллан, принесенный Старком в прошлый раз. 

— Я с радостью принимаю приглашение и согласен на ваши условия, — отозвался Старк, машинально отхлебывая из бокала.

Локи немедленно вытащил телефон.

— А теперь просто посмотри на Ёрмунганда! — перед Старком предстала фотография гигантского змея, вяжущего крючком. Действительно довольно милая. Застольный разговор плавно перетек на вязание, коктейли с водкой и очередные «достижения» Рида Ричардса.  
Вечер удался.

* * *

Так прошло подряд несколько довольно приятных встреч, а потом однажды Старк взял и не появился. На это, разумеется, обратили внимание, но комментировать вслух не стали. Старк пропустил и следующий вечер, и это уже вызвало разговоры и (хоть никто и не готов был признать) ощутимое беспокойство.

Первым не выдержал Осборн и начал, многозначительно откашлявшись и не дожидаясь конца партии:

— Если бы Старк был ранен, «Старк Индастрис» не спешила бы объявлять об этом, чтобы не обвалить акции. Я лично твердо уверен, что если вы не видели труп, вы не можете заявлять, что Старк мертв. Он уже успешно пережил множество катастроф. Но просто проверить, что с ним, было бы как минимум вежливо. В конце концов, мы все вместе играем в покер, а подобные связи _важны_. 

Проверять вызвались Локи и Дум. Хороший партнер в покер — это, знаете ли, определенная редкость, особенно если он вдобавок способен оценить высококлассный алкоголь, а также обладает острым умом и чувством юмора. И, наконец, просто всем симпатичен.

* * *

Не успели они зависнуть над пентхаузом Старка, как их приветствовал мелодичный женский голос с ирландским акцентом и куда менее приятный звук выдвигающихся из крыши орудийных башен.

— Назовите цель прибытия! — потребовала невидимая девушка.

— Мы хотели бы повидать доктора Старка, мэм. Он уже дважды пропустил игру в покер, и мы волнуемся о его самочувствии.

На мгновение воцарилось молчание, а когда девушка вновь заговорила, велев им ждать ответа, в ее голосе звучала определенная доля сомнения. Меньше чем через минуту орудийные башни вернулись в свои гнезда в крыше. 

— Вы можете войти, джентльмены. Меня зовут ПЯТНИЦА, я — ИИ доктора Старка.

— Благодарю вас, мисс ПЯТНИЦА, — вежливо отозвался Дум. Ибо позор тем, кто позволяет себе грубость по отношению к охране и привратникам собратьев по покеру в их собственном доме. 

Старк ждал их, сидя на диване, нога его была в гипсе. 

— Привет! Простите, что пришлось кое-что пропустить. Последнюю встречу я провел в госпитале и вернулся домой только сегодня — и моя CEO поймала бы меня и связала, только попробуй я удрать. Уверен, у нее где-то припрятана свора гончих, умеющих идти по моему следу, я бы не удивился. Присаживайтесь. Хотите чего-нибудь? Локи, у меня есть великолепная медовуха из Мериленда!

Он осторожно поднялся с дивана, опираясь на костыли. Дум нахмурился.

— Думаю, в этом нет нужды.

— О, не стоит. Позвольте представить, — Старк неопределенно махнул рукой: — Ю, профессионал, когда речь идет о доставке всяких штук.

Из угла вырулил робот и направился прямиком к Старку, сжимая поднос в… когтях? Да, несомненно, захваты были когтеобразной формы, но управлял ими робот весьма эффективно. Дум был впечатлен. 

Раздав напитки — охлажденную медовуху для Локи и джин с тоником для Дума — Ю получил свою долю похвал от всех присутствующих и вернулся в угол. 

— Так что же все-таки случилось? — осведомились гости. Старк скривился.

— Роджерс.

— Кого он спасал в этот раз? — вздохнул Локи. — Очередных людей, которые предпочли бы его в глаза не видеть?

— В каком-то смысле. Он с командой решил вмешаться в ту ситуацию в Израиле.

Дум очень аккуратно опустил стакан.

— Какую именно ситуацию?

— Захват заложников. Роджерс решил все исправить.

Локи застонал.

— Позволь предположить: у них не было ни оперативной информации, ни снаряжения, кроме личного оружия, ни рабочего плана, но они все равно ввязались в проблему, о которой ничего не знали, и спровоцировали гибель заложников. Тор поступил бы так же.

Старк несколько просветлел:

— К счастью, никто из заложников не погиб, только несколько человек было ранено. Как оказалось, у заложников и захватчиков нашлось кое-что общее: недовольство Роджерсом и его удивительной глупостью. Они объединились против Роджерса и его людей, после чего захватчики сдались местным властям, так как «у тех хотя бы мозги есть». Власти тоже были не в восторге от происходящего.

Гости рассмеялись, разом представив, как разъяренные люди объединяются против Роджерса и его прихлебал. 

— Но как это связано с твоим переломом? — осведомился Локи. 

Старк закатил глаза.

— Я отправился туда по запросу властей Израиля исключительно в качестве наблюдателя. Они не желали, чтобы в ситуацию вмешивался кто-то еще, что абсолютно понятно: им и так хватало проблем с заложниками и бандой Роджерса. А вот Алая Ведьма швырнула в меня двутавр, когда я вытаскивал человека практически из-под здания, которое они случайно обрушили. Она до сих пор злится из-за того, что я отправил их всех в Рафт.

— Но это же сделал Росс? — удивился Дум.

Старк только устало вздохнул.

— Ими руководит человек, который считает ООН мировым правительством. Критичность мышления там не ночевала.

— Ну, будем надеяться, что скоро вы их поймаете.

Старк только поморщился и качнул бокалом, чтобы полюбоваться за игрой света в янтарной жидкости.

— Не осталось больше таких идиотов, которые пошлют за ними обычных солдат, а у меня нет ни времени, ни подходящей команды. Во-первых, я все еще разгребаю последствия Соглашений — при том, что ООН, Германия и Румыния, мягко говоря, недовольны происшедшим. А в «свободное» время я все еще возглавляю отдел разработок «Старк Индастрис», и должен продолжать это делать хотя бы ради трехсот тысяч сотрудников СИ. Либо я работаю, либо они в глубоком дерьме. 

А во-вторых, в моей команде сейчас Роуди, Вижн, Оса, Женщина-Халк и Человек-паук. У трех последних практически нет боевого опыта, так что остаемся мы с Роуди и Вижном — против команды, которая, при всех ее недостатках, точно знает, куда и чего. И я не собираюсь выступать против них втроем. Только не после Лейпцига. Роджерса явно не волнует, кто пострадает или погибнет, лишь бы его драгоценный Баки был в безопасности, — и остальные его полностью поддерживают. Я бы с радостью избавился от них всех, но должен работать с тем, что действительно могу исправить — или сделать.

Локи и Дум многозначительно переглянулись — кое-что определенно требовало обсуждения. Но позже, а прямо сейчас Локи желал похвастаться новыми фотографиями Хель, а Дум — поныть на вечную тему Рида Ричардса.

* * *

По возвращении Локи и Дум встретили товарищи-злодеи, все как один любопытные и обеспокоенные (хотя последнее и старались скрыть). Дум просветил их насчет травм Старка — и все как-то разом нахмурились.

— Стоит послать цветы? — уточнил Мордо.

— Было бы неплохо, — согласился Дум. — Думаю, еще ему бы понравилось то восхитительное мороженое с ананасами, которое он пропустил. 

С некоторой претенциозностью деньги были собраны и заказ отправлен — после чего в центр комнаты вышел Локи и вежливо откашлялся. 

— Мои собратья-злодеи, я желаю объявить внеочередной сбор.

Магнето, Мистик и Мордо немедленно поддержали его. Возражающих не нашлось, и Локи кивнул:

— Прекрасно. В таком случае я объявляю внеочередной сбор Ассоциации Злодеев открытым, — тарелки и напитки были отставлены, и злодеи подобрались. — Один из наших товарищей по покеру пострадал от рук чужаков — не просто чужаков, но воров и предателей! В свое время мы даже обсуждали возможность пригласить Роджерса и его команду в наш клуб, но в итоге решили, что они недостаточно хороши для нас. Помните?

Все помнили.

— Но сейчас я должен признать, что они вовсе не злодеи. Они неудачники! У них нет ни планов, ни внутренней логики, и ни малейшей способности сделать хоть что-то поистине злодейское. Все, на что они способны — создавать проблемы на ровном месте и мешать другим людям.

— Все верно, — подтвердила мадам Маска, и сидящие за столом обменялись знающими усмешками.

— Они — грязь на высоком звании злодея, и они ранили одного из членов нашего клуба, нанеся ему вдобавок очередную эмоциональную травму и лишив нас его восхитительной компании. В силу обстоятельств доктор Старк не может справиться с ними сам. Мы должны отомстить за него! Именно мы, Ассоциация Злодеев, должны положить конец этой скверне.

— Объявим охоту на этих глупцов! — воскликнул Осборн. Все были только за.

— Итак, охота.

— У меня вопрос.

— Прошу вас, барон Мордо.

— Что с ними сделаем, поймав? Отправить их обратно в Рафт невозможно, проклятая тюрьма затонула. И уж точно никто из нас не хочет, чтобы эти идиоты болтались в его логове — вряд ли от них можно будет ждать хоть чего-то хорошего.

Локи улыбнулся особенно добро.

— У меня есть мысль.

* * *

Два дня спустя после пропущенной игры в покер и визита Злодеев прекрасным утром Тони очнулся от удивительно освежающего сна. Поразительно, как может повлиять на REM-фазу честная и вежливая компания злодеев. И мороженое c ананасами.

— Босс, — обратилась ПЯТНИЦА, едва пожелав доброго утра, — вас на улице ждет посылка. Лучше не затягивайте.

— У меня хотя бы хватит времени почистить зубы?

— И даже расчесаться, — ПЯТНИЦА явно веселилась, и Тони был только рад видеть ее такой счастливой. — Сама она никуда не уйдет.

Не слишком торопясь, Тони покончил с утренней рутиной и похромал к лифту. Внизу его уже ждала Пеппер, и Пеппер всхлипывала и дрожала. И нет, она смеялась, а не плакала, не светилась оранжевым и не сжигала все вокруг, так что Тони послушался, когда ему снова велели идти наружу — очевидно, что там его ждала не очередная катастрофа, а что-то поинтереснее.

Хэппи отворил перед ним двери. Толпа, собравшаяся вокруг «посылки», начала расступаться. Тони все еще не мог разглядеть, что ему прислали, и ждал чего угодно, от особо крошечного хеликэрриера до слона или там единорога (он только надеялся, что это не единорог. Чтобы сладить с ним, потребуется девственница, а задавать такие вопросы сотрудникам СИ и зевакам попросту грубо). 

Как выяснилось, у него было недостаточно богатое воображение.

На земле, связанные и с заткнутыми ртами, кучей лежали Роджерс, Барнс, Уилсон, Максимофф (в вычурном ошейнике, явно блокирующем магию), Романова, Лэнг и Бартон. Чуть в стороне валялся Т’Чалла, на груди у него на кусочке скотча болталась флешка.

Тони отправил Хэппи за старкпадом, не подключенным к локальной системе, так, чтобы содержимое флешки не могло ничему навредить. На ней было всего несколько файлов, и первыми Тони попались фотографии Беглых Мстюнов в каком-то дворце с откровенно вакандийским интерьером. Тони прицокнул языком.

— Ай-яй-яй. Давать прибежище международным террористам — так себе способ представить свою страну всему миру.

Он еще раз осмотрел подарок, игнорируя возмущенное пыхтение и приглушенные вопли. К груди Роджерса была приклеена открытка — чрезвычайно милая, с очаровательным щенком бельгийской овчарки на обложке. Тони рискнул ее подобрать.

«Желаем скорейшего выздоровления. С наилучшими пожеланиями — А.З.»

Мужественно подавив истерическое хихиканье, Тони велел ПЯТНИЦе вызвать Нью-Йоркских представителей Международного Уголовного Суда, которым и полагалось заниматься Роджерсом и Ко, буде тех поймают. Также он распорядился, чтобы Новые Мстители очистили улицы — скоро должны были начаться пробки, а вокруг было слишком много людей, недовольных беглецами. Чем скорее от них избавиться, тем лучше. Если верить Твиттеру, кое-кто по дороге к Башне уже запасался гнилыми помидорами в надежде уловчиться запустить ими в Роджерса.

Появились Новые Мстители и без малейшего пиетета загрузили старых в специальный фургон. Роуди, в полном блеске славы Боевой Машины (спасибо доктору Чо и Колыбели, а также скромной кибернетической помощи Тони) приземлился рядом и изучил карточку.

— Черт. Не знаю, когда Роджерс успел насолить Зеленым, но никогда не зли их, Тони, они страшно отомстят. Хорошо, что с ним и его бандой разобрались. Просто чтоб ты знал, у Т’Чаллы тоже проблемы: все это уже в новостях, и вакандийцы в ярости. Требуют его голову или хотя бы изгнания.

Тони кивнул, подавив смешок. Он знал совершенно точно, каких именно «Зеленых» нужно благодарить.

* * *

Когда настало время следующей встречи, все были рады приветствовать Старка. Через день после доставки их подарка он прислал каждому бутылку любимого алкоголя с теплой запиской, но теперь еще и поблагодарил лично — и всем было очень приятно, так как случалось подобное нечасто.

Мистик только вздохнула:

— Вы чересчур добры. Но мы правда рады, что вы снова с нами. 

— Я польщен, — честно ответил Старк. — Итак, кто раздает?

Дум открыл новую колоду, мадам Маска принесла Старку мартини, а еще — хумус и домашний хлеб из запасов Красного Черепа, и уселась рядом.

— Тони, ваши мысли по поводу золота?


End file.
